


Accidentally mated [Versión en español]

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hiatus, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Oswald, Omegaverse, Omegaverso, alfa!Jim
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim solo quería la ayuda de Oswald en un caso en el que estaba trabajando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally mated [Versión en español]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally mated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606792) by [DrakeVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire). 



> Esta es una traducción al español de un fic escrito originalmente en inglés.
> 
> La redacción es bastante simple principalmente por eso, porque pretendo que sea una traducción y no una reescritura y para desgracia mía no tengo la mejor ni la más compleja redacción en inglés.
> 
> Esmeralda esto es para ti que me escribiste un fic y me ayudaste al pedirme esta traducción a mejorar la versión original :)

Jim había estado trabajando realmente duro en este nuevo caso, y por eso mismo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar las palabras del guardaespaldas que lo detuvo en la puerta del Iceberg Lounge.

“El jefe no está recibiendo a nadie” repitió.

“Él me recibirá”

“No, no lo hará” el hombre que pronunció esas palabras estaba oculto en la oscuridad del interior del club pero Jim reconoció su voz, no tenía idea de lo que Nygma podría estar haciendo allí, no podía importarle menos pero se sintió súbitamente irritado “No me iré hasta que pueda hablar con él”.

“Estoy advirtiéndole detective, él no está recibiendo a nadie y si…” Nygma no pudo terminar la oración porque Jim lo apartó de la puerta.

El guardaespaldas no se movió sino que miró hacia el autodenominado Acertijo quien asintió con la cabeza. Y solo entonces intentó interceptar a Jim sin éxito.

 

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado porque estaba tan impaciente no habría sabido que responder. Necesitaba hablar con el Pingüino acerca del caso en el que estaba trabajando sí pero no era tan urgente, al menos no era lo suficientemente urgente como para pelear por una entrevista.

“¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!” la voz de Nygma era casi inaudible ahora como si estuviera muy lejos.

A solas en el corredor, Jim de pronto se sintió diferente como si no fuera más él mismo, un tanto…adormecido. Le tomó un momento notar que era el aroma, el dulce aroma en el aire lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir así, nublando su razón.

Su cuerpo se movió siguiendo el aroma hasta su origen.

A Jim no le gustaba estaba sensación nunca le había gustado, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Bárbara, la hermosa omega con la que casi se había casado. Perder la cabeza, ser dominado por sus instintos no era algo que un hombre que necesitaba mantener el control del modo en que él lo necesitaba, pudiera apreciar. Esa había sido la razón de que creyese que una relación con una beta sería mejor pero luego del fracaso de su relación con Lee, había dejado de intentarlo. Estar con una beta no había sido tan sencillo como él había creído, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado necesitando una conexión más fuerte que el simple compromiso, necesitando algo que Lee ni ninguna otra beta podía ofrecerle.

Se detuvo en frente de una de las puertas, la esencia intoxicante aumentando a su alrededor, rodeándole. Casi había olvidado porque estaba allí cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola dejando ver a un hombre delgado completamente desnudo sobre las sábanas, Jim se fijó en la piel cubierta de rubor que hacía resaltar las pecas antes de darse cuenta que conocía a ese hombre.

El omega que se revolvía en la cama con el rostro medio cubierto por una de las almohadas y cuyo seductor aroma lo estaba enloqueciendo era Oswald Cobblepot.


End file.
